Changes
by talkytalkyme
Summary: new updated story of your marcus flint story. you and marcus were a couple until you broke up then olilver wood entered the picture. a slytherin and gryffindor? now you don't see that everyday, more romance added. chappie 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

hey all, here's the improved chapter not much has changed, don't forget to review after reading feedback is always helpful.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
You made your way into the great hall tying your hair into a pony tail while chatting to your best friend Raven. The two of you sat down at the Slytherin table waiting for the feast to begin. As you were chatting someone grabbed you round the waist and whispered in your ear.  
  
"Your looking beautiful as usual." Turning round you saw Marcus Flint Slytherin Quidditch captain he was also your boyfriend.  
  
"What do you want?'' You asked with a puzzled look because you knew he only sucked up like that when he wanted something or had done something wrong.  
  
"Nothing can't a guy tell his girlfriend how beautiful she is?'' Marcus asked and you sighed.  
  
"I guess but don't I get a kiss too." You said as Marcus bent down kissing you softly, he may not be the hottest guy or the nicest in the school but the boy sure knew how to kiss taking your breath away each and every time. Marcus pulled back giving you a smile as you slowly opened your eyes.  
  
"Wow." You said with a sigh as the feast began, you had forgotten how good the food was as you grabbed anything that was in front of you. You were eating away happy in your own thoughts when your best friend nudged you.  
  
"What?" You asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood is staring at you and has been since we got in here." Raven replied.  
  
''So? he probably has an eye probem." you said looking over as she looked away.  
  
"I think someone likes you." Raven replied in a sing song voice.  
  
"Shut up or else Marcus will hear." you said quickly looking at Marcus who was talking to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh come on like he would care." Raven said and you stared at her.  
  
"Hello! it's Marcus and Oliver Wood we're talking about those two hate each others guts." And Raven nodded in agreement.  
  
"True but wouldn't it be cool if he did like you, I mean he is cute and the whole Slytherins shouldn't go out with Gryffindor's makes you want him even more." Raven said and you smiled.  
  
"I guess but it's not going to happen, I'm with Marcus and he would kill me if I ever left him for Oliver." you replied then noticed Oliver staring again so you gave him a smile which he returned then both looked away.  
  
"Oh you so do want him." Raven said and you shook your head.  
  
"I do not want him." As the feast ended, the two of you followed everyone out of the great hall walking to the Slytherin common room where you both fell onto the leather couches.  
  
"So what are you going to do about Oliver?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know most likely nothing" you replied as Marcus came over.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Marcus asked helping you up.  
  
"Nothing." you both replied as Marcus wrapped his arms round your waist kissing you which you returned.  
  
"Why don't you stay in my room tonight?" Marcus whispered into your ear.  
  
"Why? You feeling lonely." You asked and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah a little, so is that a yes?" You leaned in close so that your lips brushed his ear.  
  
"No." You pulled back to see his stunned face.  
  
"No? What do you mean no?" He asked.  
  
"I know I couldn't share a bed with you without you trying something, I'm not ready to go that one step further." You replied and he sighed.  
  
"Fine see you in the morning." Marcus replied letting you go as the two of you walked down the stairs to the dorms splitting to go different ways. You entered your bedroom that you shared with Raven to see her lying her on her bed reading.   
  
"Asked again?" Raven said and you nodded falling onto your bed.  
  
"Yes I just told him I wasn't ready to move to that level, if he really loves me he can wait a little bit longer."   
  
"He probably sees it as a challenge." Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, we better get some sleep, classes start tomorrow." You replied.  
  
"Don't dream about Oliver." Raven added and you looked at her.  
  
"Ha fat chance." You laughed closing your eyes.  
  
A/N so what did you think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Walking away

here's the next chappie, enjoy don't forget to read my other stories.  
  
Walking away.   
  
The next morning you walked out of the great hall after having breakfast heading to the common room to grab your books for your first class. You entered the common room to see it empty, you walked into your bedroom and searched for your charms book which you couldn't find then you remembered you had given it to Marcus on the train yesterday. So you headed out of your room and down the hall to his room. You opened the door to see him still asleep, you smiled seeing him this quiet and peaceful was very rare. You leaned over him kissing him softly then started to look for your book, while you were searching Marcus slowly woke up smiling at the sight of your behind.  
  
"What are you looking for Chloe?" Marcus asked and you turned round his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Whose Chloe?" You asked holding your charms book.  
  
"No one, I knew it was you I was just, just joking." Marcus spluttered looking very pale you shook your head throwing your book at his head.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" You yelled running out of the room into yours where Raven was just picking up her books.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Raven asked.  
  
"That bastard cheated on me." You replied feeling tears come to your eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Raven said putting her arm round you as Marcus burst into your room, his eyes full of panic and dread some of the colour was returning to his face.  
  
"Babe, listen to me." Marcus said grabbing your hand but you pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me, just stay the hell away from me." Then left with Raven.  
  
The two of you entered charms taking your seats at the back of the class. Some of Gryffindor's that took the class stared at you noticing you were on the verge of tears but they said nothing knowing better to leave than talk to a Slytherin. They didn't know all the pain Marcus had put you through over the past years, at first the two of you were good friends but had always flirted the two of you grew quite close then started going out. You loved Marcus but this was the third time he had cheated on you, each and every time you took him back because he promised it would never happen again and he loved you. But this time was different you weren't going to put up with his crap anymore, the thing was when and how to do it. Raven put her hand on yours giving you a warm smile.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine." She said and you smiled bleakly as Oliver Wood entered the classroom, a few girls dropped the books they were holding while most just watched as he sat down in his seat which was in front of you.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here?" Raven asked and you nodded.  
  
"I'm not letting Marcus get to me."   
  
"Are you going to take him back again?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know." You said with a sigh.  
  
"This is the third time, you have to put a stop to it." Raven replied as Oliver shifted in his seat  
  
"Raven, I'll think of something." You said but Raven hadn't finished.  
  
"I'm sorry but your my best friend and I'm not letting that jerk cheat on you again, you deserve better than that."  
  
"You know what his temper is like, I'm afraid he might do something stupid." You said as Oliver turned round making Raven jump.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear, you should of dumped Flint the first time no one should have to go through that pain more than once especially you." Oliver replied.  
  
"I don't believe I asked your thoughts Mr. Wood." You said pushing your seat back and got up storming out of the class.  
  
A/N review 


	3. I'll spell it out OVER!

You and Marcus are broken up but he's still trying to get you back. Will you give in? read on to see what happens.  
  
disclaimer: me own nothing, me own nothing.  
  
I'll spell it out OVER!  
  
Later that night you were sitting in your room reading when Raven came in sitting beside you.  
  
"That was pretty random walking out of class this morning." Raven said as you sighed looking up from your book.  
  
"I had to get away I'm sick of better telling me I deserve better than Marcus, don't they think I know that." You replied as Raven held out a piece of paper.  
  
"I guess you won't want this then."   
  
"Great just what I want?" You replied taking it off her and reading it.  
  
"That jerk, does he think a letter is going to make me feel better." You added standing up.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'm going to tell Marcus where he can stick this letter." You replied walking out of your room up to the common room where you saw Marcus talking to his friends. He looked up to see you and got up walking over to you.  
  
"So what do you think?" He asked and you slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, I'm sick of your shit we're OVER!" You shouted running out of the common room.  
  
You walked outside breathing in the cold air, you couldn't believe what you had just done after all the pain Marcus had put you through, you had finally stood up to him shocking him just as much as your self. You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't notice Oliver walking back to the castle from the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Hey there." Oliver said and you looked up.  
  
"Oh hi Oliver." You replied giving him a smile.  
  
"You seem much happier than you did this morning." Oliver said and you nodded.  
  
"Yeah I am, I just broke up with Marcus."  
  
"Really?" Oliver asked with a surprised look.   
  
"Yeah I'm surprised myself." You replied as the two of you sat down beside the lake.  
  
"Why did take you so long to do it?" Oliver asked as you picked up a stone throwing it into the lake.  
  
"I'm not really sure maybe just to prove that I could make it with him." You replied.  
  
"I always wondered what you saw in him when there were plenty of other guys." Oliver said and you looked at him.  
  
"What other guys? No one would go near me because they were scared of me."   
  
"Not me." Oliver said as you looked down but then he touched your chin making you look up into his chocolate brown eyes with showed so much love , then he leaned in but you pulled back quickly standing up.  
  
"I don't think your feeling well." You said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm feeling fine." He replied leaning in but you put your hands on his chest stopping him.  
  
"You know this could never work out." You added and he smiled.  
  
"I don't know about that." He replied moving your hands and kissed you with more passion than Marcus ever had. Oliver pulled back as you opened your eyes, slowly sighing.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Oliver said walking up to the castle leaving you in your daze a grin slowly appearing on your face.  
  
When you returned later that night you quietly entered your room to see Raven asleep. You climb into bed falling straight to sleep dreaming of Oliver.  
  
The next morning you entered the great hall to see Oliver at the Gryffindor table, Marcus at the Slytherin table both guys staring at you. You walked over to the Slytherin table sitting down next to Raven who was playing with her food that was on her plate.  
  
"What's up with you?" You asked Raven.  
  
"I have a crush on Adrian" Raven blurted and you laughed then saw she meant what she had said.  
  
"Ohmygod, you like Adrian when you could have any other guy." You replied.  
  
"He likes me too in fact he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend." She said and you almost choked on your juice.  
  
"Wow, well who am I to stand in the way of your happiness, if you like him go for it." Raven jumped up hugging you then walked out of the Great Hall on cloud nine. You smiled which faded as Marcus moved acrossed the seat next to you.  
  
"Babe, I've been thinking, I've been a fool I need you in my life you make worth living.." He said and you raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you go deaf when I talk or are you just plain stupid, I broke up with you, I'll spell it out, O-V-E-R we're over." Then got up walking out.  
  
A/N aww you and oliver kissed how sweet. next chappie up soon. 


	4. Are you implying something there Oliver?

chappie four is here. you and oliver get a bit closer.  
  
Are you implying something there Oliver?  
  
Later that day you were working in the library when Oliver came along.  
  
"Hey there." Oliver said.  
  
"Hi Oliver, what do you want?" You asked closing your book and looking up at him.  
  
"Just wanted to ask if I could sit down." Oliver replied.  
  
"Go ahead it's not like anyone else is sitting there." You said as he sat down next you, well he actually moved the chair closer so that his knee was touching your thigh.  
  
"Could you get any closer?" You asked raising an eye brow at him. And he leaned in.  
  
"Oh much closer." Oliver whispered.  
  
"Are you implying something there Oliver?" You asked and he gave you a cheeky smile.  
  
"Maybe, depends on whether you would be interested or not." Oliver replied.  
  
"I might be, but what's in it for me?" You asked placing your hand on his leg.  
  
"Anything you want." He replied placing his hand on top of yours.  
  
"Hmm I'll have to have a good think about that." You said getting up and he looked up at you.  
  
"I'll be waiting then." He replied as you left you realised the two of you had been flirting, he was a Gryffindor but so what the boy was hot and your single, who cares about what Marcus thinks. 'I wonder what Oliver Wood could do?' You thought then smiled to yourself.  
  
You were walking down the stairs after flirting with Oliver to run into Marcus, literally. The two of you bent down picking up your books.  
  
"Babe we need to talk." Marcus said and you looked up at him.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." You replied sharply standing up.  
  
"Well I do, why don't you believe me when I say I'm sorry?" He asked.  
  
"Because you don't mean it, three times was the last straw for me, I'm sick of being cheated on." You replied feeling your temper rise.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you, exactly." Marcus said and you shook your head.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not your girlfriend or buddy or anything, so leave me alone." Turning to walk away when he grabbed your arm you balled your fist smashing it into his nose then kneed him running off down the hall as he crumpled over in pain.  
  
That night you were doing your homework in the common room with Raven when Professor Snape the head of Slytherin and Potions teacher came in walking over to you.  
  
"What did he do to you this time?" Snape asked and you looked up.  
  
"Excuse me professor?" You asked innocently.  
  
"Mr. Flint is in the hospital wing with a broken nose which is now fixed but he said you were responsible." Snape replied.  
  
"Really, I have no idea why he would accuse me of such a wrong doing, I think he's just bitter because I broke up with him." You replied and Snape looked at Raven who nodded with your statement.  
  
"Very well do you have any idea who might have done it?" Snape asked  
  
"Maybe Oliver Wood." You suggested.  
  
"I shall see into that, goodnight." Snape replied walking back out as you and Raven cracked up laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you blamed Oliver, that's so cruel." Raven said.  
  
"He'll only get a few points taken off, he's the one that wants to play around so I'll give him a game he's sure to lose at." You replied smiling to yourself.  
  
Oliver sat in the Gryffindor common room with the two Weasley twins, they were chatting about the Quidditch season starting soon, but Oliver was only half listening. Fred whacked his arm snapping Oliver out of his daze.  
  
"Wood where you listening to us?" And Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"About a girl weren't you?" George asked and Oliver's cheeks went a nice shade of cherry red.  
  
"So what if I was."   
  
"Who is she?" Fred asked and Oliver said your name causing the twins mouths to drop open.  
  
"Her? A Slytherin? What's wrong with you?" George asked and Oliver frowned.  
  
"She's different, I think she likes me too." Oliver replied then smiled thinking back to the conversation the two of had, had in the library.  
  
"She went out with Marcus Flint, do you really want his used goods?" Fred asked as Oliver stood up grabbing his collar pulling him up.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that, you hear me." Oliver growled then put him down storming up to his room.  
  
A/N lol i have to say the library part is my favourite out of this chappie, if you like that there should be some more on the way. don't forget to review. 


	5. Passion filled weekend

as you can read by the title this chappie is going to contain some making out and such, hope you like it!  
  
Passion filled weekend.  
  
The start of the weekend came letting you sleep in for a bit longer than you normally would but you were still up way before most people so you walked up to the common room to see Marcus by the fire his head down. You being a very curious girl walked over to see Marcus asleep an empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand which was draped over the arm of the green leather couch, his hair black hair was all messed up and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. You sighed taking the bottle out of his hand placing it on the ground then leaned over over him just to check he was still breathing, which he was. You pulled back slapping him hard across the face, lazily his eyes opened scrunching his face up as the sun dawned on his face.  
  
"Your lucky I found you instead of Snape, he warned you about drinking." You said sitting on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"What else is new." Marcus replied rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
"Was that the only bottle?" You asked as he sat up leaning forward causing the two of you to be closer than you liked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."   
  
"Don't play games with me, this is serious you could get kicked out for this." You warned.  
  
"Wouldn't that just make your day." Marcus muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah seeing you kicked out would just be the highlight of my year." You replied sarcastically.  
  
"So are you trying to tell me you'd rather me stay than go." Marcus asked frowning.  
  
"No I'm just thinking about the team." You replied biting your lip.  
  
"Right, whatever, if you would excuse me I have another bottle waiting in my room." Marcus said standing up stretching then slowly walked towards the stairs, you quickly stood up rushing over to him as he walked down.  
  
"I can't let you get drunk." You replied as he laughed walking past you through a door down the hall to his room, you followed.  
  
"Why don't you go and flirt with Wood again." Marcus said entering his room, grabbing a bottle off his desk.  
  
"How dare you that's none of your business." You cried.  
  
"And neither is this." He replied as you snatched the bottle off him.  
  
"Give it here." Marcus growled reaching for it but you moved back shaking your head.  
  
"Not until you promise me you'll stop this." You replied as Marcus dived for the bottle misjudging the angle and tackled you to the ground instead.  
  
"Ouch." You groaned rubbing the back of your head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marcus asked gently touching your face.  
  
"Yeah, you tackled me, jerk." You replied and he laughed.  
  
"Your own fault that was." Marcus said as you touched his chin feeling the roughness of his stubble, Marcus leaned down his lips catching yours in a heated rush, his tongue dipping in and out of yours. You ran your hands through his hair while his started to explore, he made his way down your neck then slightly pulled up looking at you.  
  
"Does this mean we're back together?" He asked and you closed your eyes for a brief second before opening them again.  
  
"No." Marcus sighed then kissed you gently before he got off you, he grabbed your arm helping you up.  
  
"You better go before someone sees you." Marcus said and you nodded walking towards the door opening it but stopped looking back at Marcus who was picking up the bottle placing it on the desk, you sighed walking out heading back up to the common room.  
  
The next day after you had finished all the homework you had needed to do, you decided to go and take a walk around the grounds you walked along the lake humming to yourself, heading to the Quidditch pitch where you saw Oliver running round the edge of the rim. You watched as he came closer to you, he slowed down giving you that sexy smile.  
  
"Why hello there." Oliver said and you smiled.  
  
"Hello." You replied.  
  
"What do I owe this visit?" Oliver asked wiping his face with his shirt and you caught a glimpse of his stomach, which made you raise an eye brow.  
  
"I was just out walking, taking in the sights." You replied and he smiled again.  
  
"See anything you like?" Oliver asked heading over to the changing rooms.  
  
"Maybe, I tend to look with my hands rather than my eyes." You replied following him.  
  
"So do i." Oliver said looking back at you, as he entered the changing rooms and you stood outside.  
  
"You can come in if you want."   
  
"Yeah wouldn't that be a great one to explain if I got caught." You replied as he came back out.  
  
"Come on promise you won't see anything you don't want." Oliver said taking you hand leading you in. You entered to see a small room filled with lockers and a bench in the middle, at the end of the room was a door which you guessed lead to the showers. Oliver placed his broom on the ground as he sat on the bench.  
  
"I have to tell you I like the Slytherin changing rooms a lot better than yours." You said sitting next to Oliver.  
  
"Is that so I might have to change your mind then." Oliver replied pulling off his shirt as he stood up.  
  
"Well your going the right way about it." You said as he walked into the showers. Not long later Oliver came back out a towel loosely wrapped round his hips giving you an excellent view of his perfectly toned body and tan to match, you mouth slightly dropped.  
  
"So the first Quidditch match is next week, are you going?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Ah yeah, got to support the team." You replied trying to focus on his face rather than his body which was right in front of you.  
  
"Yeah, it will be a shame for Slytherin to lose." Oliver said and you raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Someone's sure of himself." As Oliver bent down to your level.  
  
"I'm sure you like me." Oliver said leaning in kissing you, you wrapped your arms round his neck causing him to lose his balance which resulted in him falling backwards onto the floor with you on top. The two of you laughed. Oliver brushed a loose piece of hair out of your eyes his face now content with a smile then reached up kissing you again moving his hands up your back as yours ran through his hair and down his jaw line. The two of you pulled back catching your breaths before you leaned down kissing him again, Oliver rolled over so that he was now on top making sure his hands started to venture in places that you didn't really want him to go so you pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I think we're moving a bit to fast." You replied and Oliver got off you helping you up.  
  
"I'm glad you told me now, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." Oliver said and you smiled.  
  
"I know you would never hurt me." As Oliver nodded holding your hands in his.  
  
"I want us to be a couple." And you looked up at him staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Same here." You replied and he kissed you.  
  
A/N passion is the heart of love. it makes the world go round. anyways tell me what you thought by reviewing. 


	6. The Christmas mood

deck the halls with broughts of ollie, falalalalalalala.  
  
The Christmas mood.  
  
A couple of days after the first Quidditch match which Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff, you were giving Oliver some time by himself for he was heartbroken by the fact they lost so you returned to the common room seeing Marcus in front of the fire. You stood in front of him as he looked up.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Can I sit down?" You asked and he nodded, so you sat next to him facing him, while he stayed the same way.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning, I shouldn't of encouraged you, I'm sorry." You said and he turned to you smirking.  
  
"Now this is a first, you saying your sorry to me."  
  
"I'm not fully to blame it takes to tango my friend." You said then his face turned serious.  
  
"I miss you babe, nothings the same without you." And you sighed.  
  
"Marcus don't do this to me, I'm moving on, Oliver and I are going out now, I really like him." You replied.  
  
"Wood, great a Gryffindor of all people." Marcus muttered.  
  
"If you really care about me you'll want to see me happy, and I am. I also want you to be happy." You said touching his arm then got up heading to your room.  
  
The holidays came and everyone was in the Christmas mood heaps of people had left to be with their families for the holidays. You decided to stay along with Raven. The two of you were that happy you decorated the common room and your own room.  
  
"I love christmas." Raven said as she hung some candy canes on the tree.  
  
"Ditto, lets go for a walk." You suggested grabbing you cloaks and leaving.  
  
The two of you walked outside to see everything white and a very cold breeze flying around.  
  
"Man I wish I hadn't worn my jeans." You mutted and Raven laughed.  
  
"Shut up." You said picking up some snow throwing it at her.  
  
"Hey, I don't want a cold." Raven yelled running away as you threw more at her. Raven ran onto the Quidditch pitch hitting in the stands, you followed but stopped.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" You said looking round then saw the Gryffindor changing rooms door open.  
  
"Ah ha." You mutted with a smile running over, quietly walking in looking round then heard a rustle round the corner. You held the snowball high throwing it round the corner to hear a yell.  
  
"Ha got you." You said jumping out not to see Raven but Oliver wearing pants and his shirt undone.  
  
"Ohmygod." You said rushing over to see parts of snow in his hair running down his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I thought you were Raven." You added brushing his hair with your hand.  
  
"Why would Raven be in here?" He asked grabbing a towel.  
  
"We were having a snowball fight when I lost and I saw the door opened deciding to check it out." You replied.  
  
"Well I'm glad it was you, I haven't seen you in awhile." Oliver said walking over to his locker.  
  
"I know, I thought you might need some space after the Quidditch match." You replied leaning against the locker beside his.  
  
"Yeah I did, but now I want to spend more time with you." Oliver said putting his arms on either side of you, you smiled as he leaned in kissing you making his way down your neck, when Raven busted in breaking the two of you apart.  
  
"Sorry was I interrupting?" Raven asked innocently.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be meeting Adrian?" You asked crossing your arms across your chest.  
  
"No." She replied and you sighed.  
  
"Okay I get your point lets go." You said looking at Oliver who shrugged as Raven walked out.  
  
"Maybe we could meet up after dinner." He replied and you smiled.  
  
"How many Gryffindor's have left?" You asked.  
  
"Um there's only about ten people left I think." He replied and you saw Raven had left.  
  
"Why don't you give me a tour tonight then." You said and Oliver frowned then a look of realisation came across his face.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I am the one that asked aren't I?" You replied then kissed him before leaving, running to catch up with Raven.  
  
A/N oh sugar, dododododo oh honey honey dododododo you are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
